Enter Tiger
is the thirty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki, and features the first appearance of Alternative Zero. Synopsis *Ren and Shinji continue to fight. *Yui learns that Ren will continue to fight for Eri's sake by any means, even if it means he will be dead before his wish can be granted. *Asakura is arrested a tip-off from Kitaoka. *Daisuke and Reiko try to find a connection between the recent disappearances with the mirrors, and more secrets behind Shiro Kanzaki and the Ejima Lab (now known as Kagawa Lab). *Ren challenges Shiro to fight by force in the Mirror World, but is overpowered by Odin. However, before Odin can destroy Knight's Card Deck, he stabs Odin with his Wing Lancer. *Shinji learns that the occupants of Room 401 at Seimeiin University are planning to seal Mirror World. *Eri finally regains consciousness. Plot Ren & Shinji continue their Battle, both in Survival Mode with Ren still managing to have the upper hand. Asakura & Kitaoka also continue their battle. Asakura attacks with a Final Vent but Kitaoka realising he can't hit at close range, gets out of the way before impact resulting in Magnugiga taking the Kick instead. Kitaoka quickly disappears and attempts to run away from a psyched Asakura. He begs for mercy and after he is told to leave by Asakura informs the police of Asakura's Location. Asakura willingly goes with the Police who immediately confiscate his Ouja Deck. Ren is still managing to beat Shinji but after Shinji uses a Strange Vent Card which turns into a Trick Vent. Ren also uses a Trick Vent which creates multiple battles of the two at the same time. Eventually, Shinji returns from Mirror bloodied & beaten and collapses at Yui's Feet. Ren leaves Mirror World also but doesn't return to Yui. Yui tells Shinji about how Eri only has a few days left to live and that's why Ren wanted to fight him. Shinji once again changes his views and plans to make the Rider Battle itself disappear instead of stopping it's participants. The Chief Editor listens to Reiko who tries to establish a full link between the disappearance of people and mirrors. They both plan to investigate Seimeiin University further. Reiko is alerted of Asakura Arrest and goes to visit him Ren goes to Kitaoka's looking for a fight but Kitaoka is busy at that time. Shinji goes to Seimeiin University and runs into Room 401 where the Professor (Hideyuki) and Nakamura. Nakamura tries to get him out of the room but Kideyuki lets him stay. Shinji then bumps into a Boy who is carrying a load of papers and hence drops them on the floor. As he is picking them up, Shinji see's a paper titled Mirror World and goes into a Frenzy about what it's about. Nakamura takes him out of the lab just as Shinji senses a Mirror Monster. As he runs off, it's shown that the 3 people in the lab also sense it. Both Fights occur at the Same Time Ren is intercepted by Shiro who after being demanded by Ren to Fight, sends Kamen Rider Odin to fight for him. Shinji who is attempting to fight 2 monsters at the same time is assisted by the new Rider. (Kamen Rider Tiger) Odin makes quick work of Ren. Odin is even able to counter a Survival Final Vent by Ren, knocks him out of Survival Mode and then throws exploding Feathers at him. Shinji activates Survival to take on once monster while the Kamen Rider Tiger takes on the other. Tiger makes quick work of the monster with a Final Vent and Shinji easily eliminates the other monster with a Shoot Vent. Shinji runs back to the lab and finds Hideyuki with the Tiger Deck in his hand. Hideyuki thanks him for the help and tells him that they know a way to seal Mirror World from this world. Hideyuki rejects Shinji's plea to help them as they don't trust him enough yet. Meanwhile, just as Odin is about to smash Ren's Deck, Ren quickly plunges his Lance into Odin's Stomach causing him to fade away. At that Exact Moment, Eri wakes up in the hospital Back at the lab, Hideyuki, Nakamura and the Boy reveal that they all infact own a Seperate Tiger Deck. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Police: , * , : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Strange Vent, Trick Vent, Sword Vent, Survive Rekka, Shoot Vent **Knight: ***Shoot Vent, Trick Vent, Survive Shippu, Knight Survive Final Vent, Sword Vent **Tiger: ***Destwilder, Final Vent **Odin: ***Sword Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Drag Visor-Zwei (Sword Mode), Strange Vent, Trick Vent, Drag Saber, Dragreder ► Dragranzer, Ryuki Survive Shoot Vent **Knight: ***Dark Arrow, Trick Vent, Dark Visor-Zwei, Dark Blade, Shippudan, Wing Lancer **Tiger: ***Destwilder, Crystal Break **Odin: ***Gold Saber *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Destwilder Errors to be added Notes *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 32, Scroll 32: The Grim Reaper and the Final Secret. *'Viewership': 10.1% *Unlike other Riders, when Odin was killed, he didn't reveal a user and faded away. **This indicates that Odin wasn't the real Shiro Kanzaki. *Following his short appearance in Episode 33, this episode marks the proper debut of Kamen Rider Tiger. **First appearance of Satoru Tojo and Destwilder. *First appearance of the Strange Vent Card, which was used by Shinji. *At the end of the episode, both Kagawa, Nakamura and Satoru each possess Tiger's Advent Deck. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 9 features episodes 33-36. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 3 features episodes 35-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki See Also References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Rider Death Episode